Breath of Fire II: A Brave New World
by Narwhale
Summary: The destined child and his friends have saved the world from St. Eva and Deathevan. Now, they each lead their own lives, hoping to put the past behind them. But new factors are abound, the balance begins to shift, and a new force threatens to put the world at risk once again. Breath of Fire II unofficial sequel. Currently on hiatus.


_I've been debating about writing this ever since I joined Fanfiction; an unofficial Breath of Fire II sequel. For a long time, I have been griping at myself about writing this, debating on whether this was worthy of publishing or not. I have tortured myself over this, and it's made me rather crazy here and there. However, I've come to realize that if I spent time waiting to work on this, then I would be wasting time not working on it. So, I've written the introduction and the pretty much the basis of what's to come in this new tale that will feature the original cast of BoFII and many others. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this first part, and the rest of the story as they come along. Of course, I don't own BoF, as they belong to Capcom, but I don't think they give enough attention to this great game that it deserves. _

* * *

The young child wandered through the darkness for what seemed like ages, creeping along the walls of the cavern tunnels, grabbing and holding onto the sides so that he did not fall on himself. There was no sound but the faint steps he took as they echoed with each step, the thumping heart in his chest beating louder and louder, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. He could not turn back now, even if he wanted to. There was nothing left for him back at Gate. His parents had been killed by the demons that had broken through the mysterious seal in the mountains. His father and mother had died, protecting him from a demon, who had called himself Habaruku.

"_Do not worry, child_," he remembered the demon's voice speaking to him. "_Soon, you shall join your parents in death, and you will become a part of our god's plan. In time, you will be a harbinger of death. But for now, you run. Run and train yourself, for I see it in your soul, the fear and anger. You will use it to reawaken our God. One day, you will see that your destiny will come to pass_."

Six-year-old Sol Rishi continued through the darkness, not knowing what he would do next. The demon had forced him to run, and in his fear and desperation, he had hoped to travel the world and find an answer, to make sense of his words, what he really meant. Sol didn't care where it would lead him. He had lost all hope, all meaning to live since the attack, and he continued through the darkness of the Show cave in fear, confusion, agony, despair, and hopelessness.

He crept along the walls, taking one step at a time, until he hit his nose against a wall. He fell back, holding his bloody nose as he cried in pain. After the pain swelled down, he felt around, touching both sides of the tunnel and then in the front, and had realized he had come to a dead end. He sat down in frustration, cursing to himself and even pulling his short, black, spike hair in despair.

It was then, at that moment, a faint glitter on the ground had caught his eye. It was small, but it was just enough for him to lean on the floor and investigate. But what seemed like a glitter was something else, something entirely different. As he leaned closer, he felt the ground beneath him tremble. What appeared to be glitter was actually light emitting from beneath the ground. But it was too late for Sol to realize what had happened, and as the ground gave in, so did the entire tunnel. He fell down and down, dodging the falling debris that came down with him, until he finally landed at the bottom.

Or what felt like the bottom. Sol quickly stood up, and realized he was on a strange giant golden platform. Only then, when he looked out past the platform, did he realize where he was; he had landed on top of a tower, a structure that was a part of an enormous fortress, built with many levels and guard towers similar to the one he stood on. The fortress gave off a natural golden light that brightened the entire chasm, revealing its ancient and mighty architecture. Sol was thankful to have landed on the very top level of the fortress; had he fallen to the very bottom, he would have never survived.

_Who would've thought something like this would be buried underneath the caverns of Gate_, Sol thought to himself. _I guess I should explore it._

At first, he was a bit overwhelmed, for he did not know where to look for an entrance. The place seemed thousands of years old, and he didn't know if it was even accessible. But as he walked around the perimeter of the ruins, he came upon an interior that crossed underneath one of the towers. Entering, he found himself at the front of an altar. Four pillars stood around each corner, with a circle drawn around the middle. He walked towards the center, inspecting that it has some sort of ancient text on it. He was not prepared for what happened next, as the pillars suddenly lightened up. An invisible door had opened, and he quickly entered.

Inside, he found himself standing in a huge chamber, decorated with ancient murals that represented dragons, birds, demons, and other animals and monsters. On the other side of the room, led by a path of tall pillars, a stage stood with a pedestal, with something embedded in it, glowing a dark tint. He moved forward to inspect it, each step he took echoing loudly in the chamber, and upon reaching the pedestal, saw that the black light was a gem of some sort. It was an octagonal shape, carved beautifully, resembling something of a diamond.

"Ancient treasure," Sol said to himself aloud.

He curiously reached his hand out to pick up the gem, only to find it wouldn't budge. He tried again, using both hands to pull it out. It still wouldn't budge as he continued to pull, teeth gritted and grunting, using every ounce of strength he had in his small body. Soon, the gem started to move, but it was attached to something else. Sol continued to pull, and to his surprise, the gem didn't pull out, rather, the pedestal crumbled, instead, to a thousand pieces. A blinding light appeared and forced Sol to cover his eyes, and in a moment, just as fast as it appeared, the light faded. Sol then realized the black gem was not a gem, rather, it was a part of the handle of a sword! The black skinny blade was one edged, but its distinctive curve made it appear deadly as it was beautiful. The black gem connected at the end of the purple handle complimented its features, and seemed to give off a strange aurora. Sol touched the gem, and in another bright flashing moment, Sol felt a painful sensation going through his small body. He screamed in agony as he fell forward, gripping tightly onto the black sword, and passing out from sheer pain and exhaustion.

* * *

"_Demons!" the villagers of Gate shouted as they ran for their lives, running from the invaders that had set their town on fire._

"_Take Sol to Father Ganer and Valerie!" a man ordered a woman, handing her a child. "They'll know what to do!"_

"_Daddy!" the child called to him._

"_No!" she screamed at the man. "What about you? We have to leave go together!"_

"_There's no time to argue, dear!" the man said to her. "I'll hold them off until Father Ganer gets here! Now, go! We must protect our child at all cost! Go!"_

_The woman carried the child away, shedding tears as the child screamed for his father._

"_Daddy!"_

_Sol watched helplessly as the man battled the demons. He struck one down with his sword, cutting it in half. Another one had inflicted a blow on him, but the man repelled it with a fire spell. He killed three more with a beaming light before finally being torn apart by the remaining demons._

_The woman ran as fast as she could, but stopped dead in her tracks when she was confronted by a demon with the appearance of a squid._

"_Where are you off to?" he mocked her._

_The woman pushed her child behind her. "I won't let you hurt him!"_

_The demon laughed wickedly. "Oh, no. I will not hurt the child. No, I sense great power from him. He may soon become stronger than anyone else, stronger than even the destined child!"_

"_Destined child?! What are you-?"_

_But she was cutoff in her sentence as the demon casted a mighty bolt that struck her down, tearing her soul and lower half of her body, scattering her blood everywhere._

"_Mom!" the child cried in agony, grabbing onto the woman as she laid dying._

"_Sol," she uttered. "My sweet Sol… run for your life… run and live… for your father… for me…"_

_Sol cried in agony as she passed away, gripping tightly onto her mangled body._

"_Yes," the demon said. "Listen to your mother. And listen to me, dear child, listen to Habaruku. Your parent's death will only bring us closer to paradise. You will understand that one day."_

_He then transformed into an old man clothed in a priest uniform, smiling wickedly._ "_Do not worry, child_. _Soon, you shall join your parents in death, and you will become a part of our god's plan. In time, you will be a harbinger of death. But for now, you run. Run and train yourself, for I see it in your soul, the fear and anger. You will use it to reawaken our God. One day, you will see that your destiny will come to pass_."

* * *

The memory was still fresh in his mind. Sol woke from his dream, screaming for his mother and father, but no one answered him. However, Sol last remembered being inside the chamber of a mighty, ancient fortress and discovering a sword underneath the Show cave. Instead, he was outside, right at the entrance on the other side of the cave.

The young boy was confused. "Huh? What was that all about?"

He was so confused that he did not realize that he had been gripping tightly onto something. He looked and saw that the same sword with the black gem handle was still in his hand, was still with him. He could make no sense of what had happened, and why he had appeared outside with the strange sword. It would take him 15 years, searching the world of Asperia to discover the origins of the sword and the true meaning of Sol Rishi's destiny.

**_Breath of Fire II: A Brave New World_**


End file.
